You're My Boyfriend Tonight
by DrainBamage
Summary: Senior Week is a time where anything can happen on college campuses. With no classes, exams, work, or commitments, it's just one giant party. With alcohol and a random boyfriend in the mix, Sasuke's night might not go exactly as he thought it would.


**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own Naruto or anything related. I gain no profit from this save for my own sick devious needs. **

**WARNING! This is boyxboy. Men doing things to each other. It's also rated M for a reason guys. **

"You're my boyfriend tonight."

Not exactly what I was expecting to hear, I'll have to admit. Especially while sitting, near drunk, in the basement of one of the senior dorms on campus. Nor from the boy next to me. Maybe I heard wrong, we are, after all, sitting right next to the blasting speakers.

"What!?"

He leans closer to me and shouts, stupidly grinning face inches from my own, "WE SHOULD BE BOYFRIENDS TONIGHT!"

Either I'm drunker than I thought, I'm dreaming, or I've gone insane. Or he's gone insane. I should explain things a little.

Sasuke Uchiha, twenty years old, college student. Staying the extra week after finals because I'm working for the school for when the seniors graduate. Alumni come back, people cry and laugh, the seniors graduate, and I go back home to bicker with my brother. Yada yada yada.

Sitting next to me is, well, I suppose you'd call him my friend. Naruto Uzumaki, twenty years old (?. I never both to keep track), college student. He's staying on because he's in one of the a capella groups. You know, people who sing without instruments. My roommate was in one of them too. Either way, he sings and is here this week for whatever reason before he goes back to wherever it is he's from. Happy blond land.

I dunno if I would really call us friends. I find him obnoxious and loud beyond belief and he thinks I'm a cold-as-fuck bastard with a telephone pole lodged up my posterior. Despite this, whenever we're around each other, it's like automatic friendship. Instant bond, like they sell in those informercials, except it's not glue, it's a relationship. He says we're best friends by association. I say we know each other and that's all there is to it. However, we do hang out a fair bit, though he's more often seen with his best bud and the punk I'm stuck rooming next to this whole week who goes by the name of Kiba Inuzuka.

In case I didn't make this clear, we're friends, or something similar to that. He knows me and I know him. Maybe it's the alcohol, maybe it's the high energy, maybe this is a joke, but at the moment, for once in my life, I'm wondering what the fuck to say to this.

Naruto apparently thinks I can't hear him. "YOU!" he points to me. "ME!" he stabs himself in the chest. "BOYFRIENDS!" he throws his arms wide and grins like a moron.

After staring and/or glaring at him, my signature, for a moment, I finally say, "Are you on drugs?"

He takes a moment, grinning and thinking like the blond idiot he is. "I took shrooms a little while back, but they might be wearing off." He grins. Fucking Inuzuka and his drug obsessions. Why he thought it was a good idea to give Uzumaki drugs is beyond me. I wouldn't give him alcohol if it was up to me. Scratch that, yes I would.

"Why the fuck should we be boyfriends?" I yell over the pounding music. Why I'm asking this question is beyond me. I don't care. I should have just slogged him and told him he was retarded. Must have been those five shots I took with Neji.

"Because it would be awesome!" shouts Naruto, getting the attention of a few of the people around us. After seeing who it is, they turn back to their alcoholic conversations.

"I thought you were straight," I say, staring at him. Clarification as to why I didn't say 'I'm straight.' I don't bother identifying. I also don't get into relationships. I don't do the whole emotions thing. Mostly those who ask me if I'm straight or take it up the ass get glares or a swift beating. As far as I knew though, Naruto had been chasing skirt for a while. Particularly the pink haired girl currently stumbling around on the dance floor in way too little clothing to be considered decent.

"I'm drunk," Naruto replies as if this answers everything in the world.

Rolling my eyes would be worthless. It's too dark for anyone to see. I do it anyway. "Do we have to do anything if we're boyfriends?" I ask.

Naruto laughs and swings and arm over my shoulders. I feel like I'm one of his 'bro's,' homies, something repulsive like that. Except we're 'boyfriends.' "Not really," Naruto said, eyes slightly unfocused and extremely dialated, staring into the crowd. "I mean, I just think it would be awesome."

"If we were boyfriends," I clarify, watching him skeptically. He can't legitimately be hitting on me, can he?

"Yeah!" he yells, turning to face me with one of his obnoxiously large grins.

"Alright then boyfriend," I say, reaching behind me and grabbing my empty cup and shaking it in front of his face. "I'm dry. Get me something."

So the dog obeys. Smiling, he grabs my cup and stands, how own appearing magically in his other hand. "Want anything in particular?"

"Surprise me," I say, watching as he nods and disappears to the opposite side of the room where the table of drinks lies.

For a while the music is pounding and I'm wondering why the hell I'm sitting next to the speakers before Neji comes over to me. Out of anyone I know, Neji and I are the most similar, which is probably why he and I get along. We don't have to talk much and usually don't bother each other. Unless were drunk. One time, Neji got so trashed he had to call me, firstly to ask if I knew where his phone was, and secondly to ask if I could walk him back from the Art House. The whole walk he told me all his deepest secrets and kept repeating how much he loved me, platonically, but still loved me. Apparently, I got smashed one night after my brother and I had a shouting match over the phone and ended up going completely mental, eventually hiding under Neji's bed, claiming that I was allergic to light of all kinds and that he was going to beat me with a spoon if I came out. I woke up the next morning with one of the worst hang overs, under his bed, curled in a mass of dirty socks and a raincoat. There is reason as to why I don't drink often.

Except tonight. I'm beginning to feel those shots as Neji sits down, his long hair swinging. "How's the night, Uchiha?"

"Fair," I reply, my eyes flickering to the crowd for a sign of Naruto returning with more alcohol to pump into my system. "You, Hyuuga?"

"Good," Neji says, nodding slightly. His face is slightly flushed. It's so damn hot down in this godforsaken basement I could smell the sweat if I was sober. "Been hanging out with TenTen."

TenTen is the girl from his english class. He's been keeping an eye on her for the last few months. Naruto still isn't back with my drink, and I'm getting fidgety. An unfortunate habit I have if consuming alcohol. Neji and I are still talking, but I'm not paying attention. My mind is foggy, the music is loud, and it's too damn hot here. My mouth is moving, and a part of my brain is working, making sure to talk to Neji, but I don't know what I'm saying. I also don't care. I just want my drink. I want to figure out what the fuck Naruto means by boyfriends. He doesn't expect me to actually be his boyfriend in the full sense of the word does he? Christ I sound like Sakura.

Neji stopped talking and is looking over my shoulder. I turn around and see Naruto holding two drinks and grinning stupidly. Without a word, all teeth, he hands me my drink.

"What is it?" I ask, looking down at the liquid in the cup. It's too dark to really see anyway, but I might as well look like I'm trying to decipher what is about to go into my body. I'd smell it, but this whole place reeks of alcohol.

"You told me to surprise you, so be surprised," Naruto said, taking a gulp from his own red plastic cup. They could probably fill a landfill with all the red and blue plastic cups used by college students in one year. Shrugging, I take a mouthful of whatever is in my cup and swallow. It burns as it goes down and tastes like it could be a combination of anything. Rum, vodka, whatever, it all burns on the way down. "Hey Hyuuga, how's it crackin'?"

Neji nods as I take another gulp of whatever. I'm standing like an awkward child in a parents conversation, drinking my juice and watching them. "Things are good," Neji replies, his eyes flickering to me briefly before returning to Naruto. I can read them so easily it hurts. _Care to explain? _I lower my eyes, take another drink and shoot him a look. _Not particularly._ Neji continues his conversation with Naruto. "How about you, Uzumaki?"

"Things are good. Finally senior week, that's a relief," Naruto half yells. The boy has no volume control. "Just enjoying having a class free week, catching up with Sasuke here." He grins and grabs me about the shoulders, pulling me close to him. Neji shoots me another look. I don't even bother translating it I'm too focused on not spilling my drink and not being pulled off balance.

"I see," Neji says, an amused smirk ghosting across his face.

"We're boyfriends tonight," Naruto continues, grinning stupidly. Oh fuck me. Neji, who for once actually displayed shock, is suddenly grinning like an evil maniac. I would so love to smack him across the face. However, I'm currently being held against the most retarded blond I've yet met, also my supposed 'boyfriend,' and I really don't want to spill my drink, which is becoming tasteless. Usually a bad sign, I don't care.

"Really?" Neji says. "Well, I'll leave you two then." And he walks off. I'm going to rip him an new one if he keeps grinning like that.

"You probably shouldn't drink that so fast," Naruto says, looking at me, still firmly against his side, taking another large swallow of the whatever in my cup.

"I don't care," I say, turning my head to glare at him. It doesn't last long. I'm usually never one for close contact with people, so being hugged against someone's side is not common for me. Therefore I have no perception of distance when in such situations. Like right now, where my face is literally inches from his. And he's watching me, mouth slightly open, blue eyes shining brilliantly even in the dim basement. His skin is shining slightly with the heat of the room and holy shit I sound like Sakura.

But he's staring at me too, not moving really, just looking over my face. Technically it would be impolite to look away, right? So I shouldn't, lest I be offensive. However, if we remain like this for too long, people will begin to wonder what is going on. Two guys usually don't just stop in mid conversation and stare at each other's faces for long periods of time. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face, tracing a perfect path from his unbelievably blond hair down his perfectly tanned skin to roll down his neck and I can't stop watching him. His breath against my face, mine probably against his, and we're staring at each other in the basement of one of the senior dorms on campus, next to the pounding speakers, alcohol pumping through my system and his, and I finally don't give a damn.

Naruto suddenly grins, a soft puff of air indicating a small laugh. "You're probably crazy in bed," he says, grinning at me, his arm still firm around my shoulders. "All reserved and brooding all the time, I bet you let it all go when you fuck someone."

"What?" Jesus Christ what the hell is going on.

"I want you to fuck me with a knife," he says still grinning.

Oh for fuck's sake. "What." I deadpan, staring at his grinning face.

"I want you to fuck me with a knife, something, I dunno," he said, leaning close to me. I can't move. "I just feel like sex with you would be a real experience."

"So you want to fuck me?" I ask him, trying not to laugh or scowl or do anything to draw attention to us, like smack him across the head.

"Of course not," Naruto laughs. "I'm just saying, I feel like you'd be absolutely wild in bed."

I scoff. "I'll take that as a compliment, I guess."

"Good!" Naruto chirps, finally releasing me. "I'm gonna go find Kiba. See if he's passed out or hooked up or whatever." And, just like that, he leaves. And I'm stuck standing there, half filled red cup of whatever still in my hand and wondering what the hell just happened. With the image of perfect tan skin and blue eyes burning in my mind.

I need a cigarette.

I need to find Neji. This is because I have no cigarettes. I've been trying to quit. Neji still smokes and occasionally carries a pack. I find Neji. "I need your cigarettes," I state simply, holding out my hand and staring at him. He standing by a wall talking with TenTen, whose looking very pretty tonight, hair down and in a pink dress.

Neji scowls for just a moment, TenTen smiling in greeting, before he digs into his back pocket. He sighs. Oh bad sign. "Sorry, I'm all out tonight, Uchiha."

Fuck. "Alright, thanks anyway," I say and walk out into the hall, which is lit, and swarming with students, mostly drunk. I need cigarettes. Or anything.

"Hey Sasuke!" Except her. Sakura Haruno has been after me since I set foot on this campus. She and her friend Ino both, along with a large majority of the female population here, until they realized I wasn't interested. Sakura and Ino still seem to think they have a chance. Maybe she has cigarettes.

"Hey Sakura," I say, turning to her in her too little clothing, sweating slightly and flushed from dancing drunkenly earlier. "How are you?" Please have cigarettes.

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun!" she's positively repulsive. That much joy and pep should never be combined. "I was just about to go upstairs and talk with Ino for a moment. She's feeling kinda down."

Now comes the hard part, feigning interest. "Oh really? That's too bad."

"I know. She can't get this guy she likes to notice her," Sakura says, glancing up the stairs, the shoulder of her shirt slipping slightly. "She's also probably drunk, but I figured I'd go check on her anyway."

"That's big of you," I say, glancing about, trying to see if there is anyone else I know who has cigarettes.

"Yeah, well, you know," Sakura says, smiling. "What about you, Sasuke?"

Damn. "Oh, I was just going out for some air. Maybe find a smoke. Check up on my 'boyfriend'." Fuck, how did I let that slip.

Sakura's eyes go wide for a moment before she starts to giggle. "Ok then," she says, still smiling. Why she isn't going red in the face and screaming I have no idea. "Well, if you want to get away for a minute, Ino could use company, and if she's lying on the floor I can't lift her. I'm way too drunk and have no muscle mass. I could use your help. Plus," she adds, winking and leaning towards me. "I think she has a pack of cloves with her that she hasn't opened yet."

Apparently my interest has shown, because Sakura smiles and grabs my hand, dragging my up the stairs. "C'mon, you don't have to actually do anything, just stand there until I can get them to you." And thus, I let myself be dragged up the stairs by the pink haired girl towards my beautiful cigarettes. Well, cloves, but who cares.

Ino is lying on the floor of the bathroom. After we drag her out into the hall and she and Sakura are sitting against the wall, talking girl talk, with me leaning against the opposite wall in awkward guy fashion, I finally get my cue.

"Ino, you still have that pack of cloves that you bought the other day, right?" Sakura asks, glancing up at me.

Ino nods and reaches into her bag. "I'm not smoking them now, Sakura, I feel like shit." I've downed the rest of my drink and feel like my veins are swimming in alcoholic joy. I'm fidgeting with the keys in my pocket.

"That's okay," Sakura says. "I was just wondering if Sasuke and I could have a few. We just kinda need to unwind outside, you know."

Ino pulls out the black pack from her bag and hands it over to Sakura. "Fine, go kill yourself. I'm gonna try to get home without puking." She hauls herself to her feet.

"Alright!" Sakura says, gladly snatching the pack and watching as Ino stumbles down the hall. "Call me if you need help!" Ino waves at her and stumbles into a trash can. Sakura turns to me. "Alright, I could use a break after that. You still want that smoke?"

"What do you think?" I say, slightly impatiently. So close. Sakura smiles and we head out the door. Stepping into the cool night air is like being bathed in refreshment, a huge relief from the heat of the building, the sweat cooling on my skin as Sakura opens the pack of cloves, inserts one in her mouth and hands the pack to me. Magically, from her lack of clothing, she produces a lighter. A few moments later and I'm inhaling the sweet intoxicating taste of cloves. This is exactly what I needed.

"Feeling better?" Sakura asks, exhaling and watching me.

"Quite," I say, taking another long drag on the thin stick.

With much noise and shouting, a group tumbled out of the dorm onto the steps and begins to yell and talk drunkenly. With a jerk of her head, Sakura indicated the small clump of trees nearby. These trees, arborvities or cedars, are planted in a sort of row formation, with a large clump of them at the corner, making a small little den of sorts. This place is often referred to as 'Narnia' because it is reminiscent of the children's fantasy books. Often, when students go to 'Narnia' they will yell "Going to Narnia! BRB!" I obviously go to school with intellectuals. Thus, Sakura and I enter Narnia, smoking, and escaping the loud and obnoxious people of the front steps.

"So, whose your boyfriend?" Sakura asks, not making any attempt to beat around the bush.

I'd almost forgotten about that slip of the tongue. I sigh and rub a hand over my face. "We're not really boyfriends," I begin to try to explain. "He just suggested we be boyfriends for the night. It's not serious or real. He's drunk and on shrooms."

"But you're boyfriends for the night," Sakura says, gesturing to me with her cigarette.

"Not really, just as association," I try to explain. Honestly, I don't even know anymore. It's getting cold, the heat from inside is gone and the sweat, now cool, is freezing. I'm getting goosebumps. I don't actually feel cold, thanks to the alcohol, but according to my skin and body, I'm cold. "We're not actually boyfriends. It's a joke."

Sakura smiles, crossing her arms and holding her clove aloft. I've finished mine and snagged another from her, lighting it quickly and taking a drag. "All that time chasing you," she says, grinning. "You know, you couldn't have just admitted you were gay."

Honestly. "I'm not gay," I say, rolling my eyes and glaring at her. "This isn't real. It's just stupidity and alcohol."

Sakura is still smiling. "So who is it?" she asks. "Whose this boyfriend for the night?"

The door to the dorm slam open as two boys come barreling down the granite steps like two badly driven trains. "GOING TO NARNIA! BRB!" one of them yells as the other laughs. And I recognize that voice. Goddamnit.

Naruto and, of course, Kiba burst through the branches of the small cedar tree enclosure that Sakura and I are standing in. Of course they weren't expecting anyone to be there so, while Kiba manages to stop himself in time from running headfirst into a tree, Naruto barrels right into me and suddenly we're both lying on the ground. My clove is gone, I'm lying in the dirt with the wind knocked out of me with a blond idiot lying on top of me, laughing and breathing heavily in my ear.

"Whoops!" Naruto says, pushing himself up slightly. "Sorry about th- Sasuke!" Even in the darkness he's glowing. Blond hair, white teeth, smooth tan skin and I just told Sakura I wasn't gay. "Hey! I wondered where you went!"

"Get off, moron," I grunt, trying to sit up and get my breath back. I'm not gonna lie, even numb with alcohol, that hurt.

"Oh, sorry." Quickly scrambling off of me, he hauls me to his feet and drags my arm over his shoulders, hooking his around my waist. I groan, whether in pain or annoyance I don't even know.

"Hey Uchiha!" Kiba yells. The only person louder than Kiba Inuzuka is Naruto. Together, they're like a broken pair of speakers, turned all the way up blasting music that skips every four seconds. "How you been man?"

I glare at him, to which he laughs. Sakura giggles and Naruto smiles. Sakura is still watching me.

"So Sasuke, who is it?" she asks, continuing our conversation. Unfortunately both Kiba and Naruto key in almost instantly.

"Who's who?" Kiba asks, leaning over and propping himself against the tree he almost ran into.

"Sasuke's boyfriend," Sakura clarifies. I wish I could kill her right now.

Naruto turns to look at me and I'm almost positive my face is tinged, even in the dark. "You have another one?!" he yells, somewhat incredulously.

"Another one?" Sakura asks, frowning and taking a quick drag from her clove. I reach out and grab another from the pack, swiftly lighting it and inhaling.

"No," I answer to neither one in particular.

"Oh, that's good then," Naruto says, plucking the clove from my mouth and taking a drag on it himself. He blows the smoke over at Kiba, who laughs, before he looks back at me. I grab another clove and light it. I'm not getting the other one back.

"Wait," Sakura says, looking between me and Naruto, her mind whirring like the Dean's List student she is. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. "Oh," she grins. "Nice."

"Fuck. You," I say clearly to her, scowling. Wonderful though the alcohol and nicotine are, I don't take well to humiliation. Thus far, I've become someone's boyfriend, listened to girls sob over boy troubles, gone to Narnia, and been barreled into the ground by said previous boyfriend. Oh yeah, tonight's been fantastic.

"You cold, Sasuke?" Naruto asks, looking over at me. I look down and see my arms are crossed, shaking slightly and I have goosebumps on all exposed flesh.

"Not really," I reply. Technically, I'm not lying. Due to the alcohol in my system, I feel fine, not cold at all.

"Lies," Naruto says, dragging his hand from around my waist. I try not to shiver as his hand and fingers move over my skin. He's taking off his sweatshirt. Kiba and Sakura say nothing, just watch. He hands me his jacket, grinning. I just glare at both it and him. After a moment, he frowns. "Do I have to put it on you?"

Scowling, I grab it quickly and put it on, pushing my arms through the sleeves and pulling it around me, throwing the hood up. It's still warm with his body heat, smelling faintly of him. Like soap, oranges, sunshine and something else. "Thanks," I grunt out, to which he laughs at and throws his arm back around me. I don't shrug him off.

Sakura and Kiba and Naruto all begin talking. I'm not paying attention, my mind off in it's own foggy state again like it was when I was talking to Neji. The conversation is going on, Sakura laughs, as does Kiba and Naruto. When Naruto laughs, his body vibrates and I can feel it against my side. He doesn't seem cold at all. They're asking Sakura something that's making her blush. She keeps looking at me and Naruto and smiling. I almost want to know what little Mrs. Dean's List is thinking.

My phone buzzes and I jump. I keep my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. Usually, when it goes off, it isn't anything special, just an alert. Something's buzzing in my pants, must be my phone. However, right now I'm drunk, on my fourth clove, and Naruto's arm is wrapped around my waist, hand right near the pocket where my phone is. This is probably the only time I've ever jumped from my phone.

"You alright there?" Naruto asks, laughing slightly while Kiba is cackling and Sakura trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, fine," I say, digging my phone from my pocket and flipping it open. It's a text message from Neji, who I've been sharing a room with this week.

Neji: Finally got TenTen's interest. Consider yourself sexiled. I'd apologize if I was actually sorry, but, yeah.

"Goddamnit!" I yell just as another text message buzzes through.

Neji: Maybe you can get your 'boyfriend' to let you sleep over.

I'm gonna fucking kill him. I can practically hear the laughter ringing over the words resounding in my head.

"Man, that sucks," Naruto says. Apparently he's been reading over my shoulder. Fantastic. "You could stay over with me if you need." Just fantastic.

"What's up?" Sakura says, watching Naruto and myself. Kiba's staring off into space, still leaning against the tree for support.

"Uchiha's been sexiled," Naruto answers for me, grinning in amusement. "Hyuuga's finally getting some action."

" 'bout time he got laid," Kiba says, grinning lopsidedly. "Someone to finally take that stick out of his ass."

Naruto and Sakura laugh while I just glare. I may be pissed at Neji, but he still my friend. No, wait, I'm just pissed at Neji. Screw friendship. Conversation resumes between the three of them, returning to the original track while I continue in silence, taking drags on my clove and brooding over my current sexiled position.

I've lost track of time. The bass is still pounding from the senior dorm next to us, people are still loitering on the steps, though there's less of them. Kiba leaves, saying he has to go meet Hinata somewhere and it's just Sakura, Naruto, and myself. Naruto's arm is still wrapped around me. I've practically forgotten about it. I'm not really paying attention to the conversation, wrapped in my own mind and thought, the warm numbing effects of the alcohol still flowing through my system. The cloves are sweet.

And suddenly not in my hand anymore. I look up to see Naruto holding my clove in his hand, taking a drag from it, finishing it before throwing it to the ground and stomping it out. Turning to me and seeing my furious and indignant expression he says, "You've smoked about nine of those. I thought you might want to stop before you start hacking up blood." He grins. "There's nothing attractive about hacking up blood."

Sakura laughs. "I dunno," she says. "I think Sasuke could be attractive doing about anything."

Naruto laughs as well. "Maybe, though I'm sure there has to be something he could do where he wouldn't look hot."

Oh kill me. Please kill me. They're talking about me. And my physical appearance. Positively. Make it stop.

As if someone can hear my please, Sakura's phone goes off. From some magical place in her lack of clothing, she manages to produce her phone, which she answers almost immediately.

Naruto turns to me. "Enjoying yourself?"

I look up at him, his face again close to mine. His breath smells like cloves, sweet and spicy. "Relatively."

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go," Sakura says, hanging up her phone and returning it to somewhere on her body. "Ino's having a nervous breakdown and Lee is trying to help her. I have to go do damage control."

"Good luck then!" Naruto yells as Sakura leaves us with a wave goodbye. And it's just Naruto and myself. His arm still around me, in the dark, wearing his sweatshirt, wanting another clove. He turns to me again. "I'm gonna head back," he says. "It's late and all of my friends have pretty much cleared off."

I blink. "What time is it?"

"Almost three," he says, grinning the brilliantly white smile.

I groan. I have nowhere to sleep and can't return to my room for at least another nine hours.

"Do you wanna come hang out for a while?" Naruto asks, removing his arm from my waist and looking at me seriously. "I mean, I need my sweatshirt back anyway."

I think it over for about one second before shrugging. It's not until I'm walking that I realize how drunk I actually am. Standing still is one thing, walking is another. Naruto reaches out and puts an arm around my shoulders again, smiling as he leads me back to his dorm. As we walk, I'm wracking my brain for people I could contact to crash with for the night but no one comes to mind. I'm not exactly one to make close friends, and those that I have are all gone, not staying for Senior week. Neji was the exception in that he works with the Alumni office.

I'm sitting on Naruto's bed. Since he has a double to himself for the week, he's evidently pushed the two beds in the room together, stretched blankets and sheets over them, and made a double bed. It's practically a king sized bed compared to what we usually sleep in. I raise my eyebrows at him, still wearing his sweatshirt. He shrugs.

"It's not that bad of an idea really," Naruto says. "Much more comfortable to sleep in and I don't worry about throwing myself out of bed in the middle of the night."

"Throwing yourself out of bed?" I ask, somewhat intrigued.

He laughs and rubs the back of his head, coming to sit down next to me, having turned on his computer and set his music to shuffle. 3OH!3 is playing. "Yeah, occasionally I have nightmares and manage to throw myself out of bed. Scared my freshman roommate shitless when it happened the first time."

I was laughing in spite of myself. He joined me in laughing, still rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly. "I guess it is really weird," he says, glancing at me. 3OH!3 is singing about Helen Keller in the background.

"What kind of nightmares make you throw yourself out of bed?" I comment, not really expecting an answer.

Naruto quiets, staring ahead and saying nothing, the smile beginning to fade from his lips. I watch him for a moment before turning and getting up, walking over to his desk and poking at the objects there. A few broken pencils, a rubber band, three liquor bottles, a brita water filter, his computer, a few sticky notes, a framed photograph, and he's still silent, staring at his hands. I unzip the sweatshirt and take it off, folding it up roughly and walking over to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," I say, handing it over to him.

"Anytime," Naruto says, taking it from me and throwing it onto a pile of clothing in the corner of his room. If Itachi were here he's have an anuerism; he can't stand dirty things lying around. I sit back down next to him at the same moment he flops backwards onto the mattress. Rihanna is playing on the computer.

"So Hyuuga's finally getting laid," Naruto says, staring up at the ceiling.

I scoff, staring down at my hands, which are fidgeting again. I'm not dizzy, everything seems normal, but I know there's alcohol is my system because I'm fidgeting. "Yeah."

"You know you can stay here tonight if you want," Naruto says, sitting up next to me and leaning over to me slightly. He smells like soap, oranges, sunshine, cloves and something else. I glance at the trash can next to his desk. Ramen, that's what else he smells like. Oh well, you can't win them all. I can feel his body head radiating off of him.

"Yeah," I say, not really looking up from my fidgeting hands. I want another cigarette. Or clove. I can smell them on my clothing. On his clothing. On him. Cloves, soap, sunshine, oranges.

"So why don't you?"

Ramen, sunshine, oranges, cloves....

I don't answer, watching my hands move.

Soap, cloves, sunshine, cloves, oranges, sunshine, Ramen...

I feel him moving slightly closer to me.

Cloves, spices, soap, sunshine, sweat, detergent, axe deodorant, cloves...

"Sasuke."

I look up and he's right there, eyes staring into me, smooth tan skin, wild blond hair, right there, closer than in the basement of the senior dorm, in Narnia, in my mind.

This can't be real. I'm drunker than I thought, I'm dreaming, or I've gone insane.

He blinks, his eyes going half lidded as he swallows, breath ghosting over my lips.

Or he's gone insane.

Tan skin, a bead of sweat traveling from wild blond hair, down a beautiful face to roll down a smooth neck. Blue eyes deeper than the ocean and clearer than the sky, and a slightly parted mouth. His breath ghosting over mine.

Cloves, sunshine, soap, oranges, spices.

Jamie Foxx starts playing. "Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol."

I don't care if I'm drunker than I thought, if I'm dreaming, if I'm insane or he's insane.

I lean forward and I'm lost. Lost in him. Cloves, oranges, soap, Ramen, sunshine, tan skin and blonde hair, closed eyes and soft lips. I don't know when I closed my eyes and I don't care. I want more. He tastes like alcohol, and cloves, the taste rolling in my mouth as I press my lips harder against his.

"Fuck," Naruto breathes, breaking our mouthes for a moment to shift slightly, bringing a hand up to thread into my hair. I've already got both of my hands buried in his wild blond mass, gripping harshly, trying to get more of his taste. I don't know where my mouth ends and his begins and I don't care. I just want more. I'm hot, racing fire through my body, like the alcohol. It's like being dizzy but for entirely different reasons.

We're not exactly friends, not exactly associations, not exactly rivals, not exactly classmates.

We should be boyfriends tonight.

I groan, biting down on his lip, making him gasp, opening his mouth further for my exploration.

More.

He's slipped his arm around my waist again, pulling me closer, his tongue darting to meet mine, fighting in a battle of dominance. I yank his hair and he groans. I haven't had sex since fall of Freshman year. Sexual frustration doesn't even begin to describe this. It's a battle. Every time I try to beat him, he fights back, trying to push me down. I yank his hair again, and he gasps.

"Fuck," he breathes again. I'm winning. I leave his mouth, making a line across his chin, tasting smooth tan skin and heating sweat. Cloves. Naruto's breathing is heavier, his eyes closed. I'm nipping at the flesh just below his ear and he's moaning. I grin. I'm winning. His breathing is heavier, gasping, and he's holding onto me while I lavish attention to the sensitive skin of his ear and below it. Suddenly, he yanks my head back and crashed his mouth onto mine with renewed ferocity. I can taste the lust.

Lust, cloves, oranges, sunshine, alcohol.

Naruto's hand at my waist is beginning to push up at my shirt. I've been tugging at the fabric around his collar but neither of us wants to separate. Growling in frustration, he pulls away to rip off his shirt, flinging himself back onto me, mouth hungry and hands roaming, still pulling at the fabric of my black shirt. I don't care. I have full access. Veins pumping blood fiercely, my hands roam and explore the exposed skin of his chest and back. Firm, toned, smooth, and hot to the touch, his skin spans below my fingertips. I find a dusty nub and run my thumb over it.

Naruto groans into my mouth, one of his hands slipping up my shirt to caress the skin beneath, sending shudders up my spine. I tweak his nipple again and he moans, leaning into me, wordlessly begging. I leave his mouth, hot and gaping to latch into his neck. He leans his head back, eyes closed and mouth open and panting, baring his neck for me. It's beautiful.

Cloves, soap, lust, alcohol, oranges, sunshine, cloves.

We've shifted in our efforts and I'm practically straddling him. With a slight shove, he's falling back onto the bed, eyes suddenly wide and staring at me as he falls backwards into the sheets and blankets, shirtless and breathless. I take a moment to look at him before climbing over him, firmly placing one leg between his. He leans up to meet me, a sigh escaping his lips, hands reaching up to fist in my shirt and hair. I move back to his neck, nipping and sucking, enjoying the small sounds coming from his mouth.

You're probably crazy in bed.

I feel like a predator, marking my prey below me, hands roaming, dragging red lines across smooth tan skin, his back arching as his breath catches. I'm frustrated, and I want this just as much as I can tell he does. His chest is rising and falling heavily, breath puffing near my face. He's tugging at my shirt again. I move off of him for a moment and drag my shirt off over my head. He watches me the whole time, eyes clouded and lidded.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathes, hands limply rising to rest on my hips. I look down at him, blood pumping, vision sharp and wavering at once, breathing ragged. He suddenly leans up, kissing me gently and then moving to trail kisses down my neck, collar bone, chest, stomach. My eyes have fallen half mast, watching him, eyes closed, hands resting against my back, travel down my body.

I bet you let it all go when you fuck someone.

I'm hard. I can see it in straining against my jeans. So can Naruto. He's hard too. I could feel it when I was lying on him. I can feel it now. I haven't been treated with this sort of care and delicacy since before I can remember. Naruto kisses my skin like it might break if he presses to hard with his lips. I feel like I'm a delicate flower he's trying to preserve. Everywhere his lips touch burns, racing heat over my skin and through my blood. His hands have traveled around to the front of my pants, wavering, waiting.

I feel like you'd be absolutely wild in bed.

I'm pushing him back down, away from my skin. Naruto lets out a small noise of protest but quickly quiets, misted eyes gazing up at me. I don't know which of us is more drunk, me or him. I don't know if we're drunk anymore. I kiss him again, not with quite the wild abandon of earlier, when we were trying to rip the others tongue from their mouth. I try to savor his flavor. Cloves, oranges, sunshine.

I want you to fuck me with a knife.

I'm placing kisses over his neck, biting and sucking the flesh, making it. I don't think about who will see in the morning. Right here, right now, he's mine. One of my hands gradually travels down his chest and stomach, caressing skin and making him shiver despite the heat surrounding us. I bite down at the same time as when my fingers drag along the waist band of his jeans and he's moaning, hips jumping up.

"Oh God," Naruto breathes, one hand threading through my hair, the other clenching the rumpled bed sheets to his side. I grin into his neck, licking down the slender skin to his collarbone, nipping occasionally as my hand slowly, torturously undoes his belt. I can feel his manhood against me, hear his breathing speeding up, feel his chest rising and falling below me. The rapid pace of his heart is visible in the pulsing vein in his neck. I've undone his belt.

"What do you want?" I asked in husked tones. The combination of lust and the cloves have lowered my voice considerably. I face to face with him, breathing his air, staring into his eyes, lips barely touching. My hand is ghosting just above the waistband of his jeans and he's swallowing.

Breath speeding, pulse racing, Naruto looks back at me. His face is shining with arousal, eyes fogged and mouth parted. "You know what I want," he pants, pressing his chest to mine, attempting to press my hand to his skin, to get some form of relief. I flick the button of his jeans and take hold of the zipper.

"You want this?" I ask. I'm in control.

He closes his eyes, a look of bliss on his face, breathing still fast and mouth parted. "Yesssss." His word hisses out from between clenched teeth as his hips rise towards me insistently. Tooth by tooth, I drag the zipper down until it stops. Almost immediately, he attempts to get rid of his pants, kicking and, as much fun as it is to play with him, I have my own throbbing needs to attend to. Thus, the pants are gone in a significantly short period of time. Boxers soon to follow. Swallowing and panting, he leans up, hands shooting to the waist of my pants, hands scrabbling with the buckle of my belt. Again, I bat his hands away. Naruto frowns, apparently about to protest, when I grasp him firmly.

Instantly, he ceases to struggle, a look of pleasure plastered to his face as he drops back onto the bed, chest heaving and face flushed. I'm in control. Slowly, I begin to drag my hand along his shaft, running my hand from base to tip, pushing my thumb over the slit, making him gasp and arch. I've returned to his neck, kissing and biting, hand moving over him slowly speeding up. He's moaning, leaning his head back occasionally, eyes pressed shut. I can feel his muscles tense when I do something different to him and grin against his neck.

Unintelligible words fall from his open mouth, resounding in my ears. His skin has begun to shine with a thin sheen of sweat and our chests slide against each other. I want to mark him, claim him, designate my property. One of Naruto's hands, the one not clenched in the bed sheet, has ghosted down my side and is tugging at my jeans. His chest is heaving as my hand slides over his now weeping cock, spreading his lust and making his forehead wrinkle slightly. I learning him, recognizing what makes him squirm, jerk, pant, moan. Drinking in the sounds he's making as he thrusts lightly into my hand. He's intoxicating.

I'm panting now. It's so hot and my blood is racing, pumping lust, blood, and hot sexual thirst through my system. Naruto's hand stopped tugging at my jeans and he's instead ripping at my belt. I can feel my cock straining at the fabric of my jeans and every shifting movement makes more friction, delicious friction and I just want him to hurry up. He's already completely bare, shirtless, pants and boxers somewhere behind me, and I'm pumping his cock.

Naruto moans, arching his back, chest pressed to mine as his head is thrown back. My belt is ripped from the loops of my jeans, the button torn open and his hand plunges toward my straining need. Despite myself I groan into his neck as his hand wraps around me, sending bolts up my spine. I'll admit, jerking someone off is a bit different than jerking yourself off, but having his hands on me is fucking fantastic. I'm panting hard into his neck, breath fanning hot and retuning to my face. Naruto's pulse against my lips, chest heaving against mine.

"Stop," Naruto suddenly breathes, his hand still stroking me, as he turns to me, face flushed and breathing heavily, eyes blue clouded pools. I look at him for a moment before stilling my hand slightly. He closes his eyes for a moment, swallowing, heart beating frantically in his chest. I watch him for a moment before moving my thumb over the head of his penis, causing him to moan as the precum is smeared around the taught skin. "S-stop. I'm too close."

I blink. Naruto stares at me through lidded eyes, hand still buried in my boxers, mine still wrapped around him. He's stopped stroking me, hand now pushing subtly at my remaining clothing. I push myself up slightly, looking down at his face beneath me. He removes his hand from me, instead pulling my jeans down from my hip, the coarse fabric dragging down the skin. His skin is glistening with light sweat, hair damp around the roots and bright blue eyes staring up at me, asking.

I want you to fuck me with a knife.

"You were serious," I say, voice ragged and breathing heavily.

Naruto lets out a breathless laugh. "Well, not about the knife, but if you don't do something I will." He smiles. My jeans and boxers are halfway down my ass at this point from his hand pushing at them, trying to get rid of the obnoxious articles. He's lying below me, unresisting, one arm limp in the sheets, the other wrestling at my hip. His impossibly golden skin is practically glowing in the dim light, the thin layer of sweat glistening seductively. His wild blond hair is tousled and splayed around his face and head like some sort of golden crown. And his eyes and begging me to do something.

"Move up," I tell him, leaning back off of him and getting off the bed swiftly. Almost instantly, Narutp pushes himself up and grabs my arm, a look of incredulity on his face. It's like he's pouting. I smirk and look down to where he's holding my arm in a vice-like grip. "Get on the bed." He stares at me in confusion for a second. He obviously thought I was leaving. "Properly." And like a light switch has flicked on, his face brightens in understanding and he scrambles onto the bed while I drag off my jeans and throw them somewhere, letting my boxers drop before turning to the bed.

Lying on his back in the middle of the two beds, Naruto has his face turned slightly towards me, eyes gazing into space, as his hand gently tugs on his cock. I can feel my own cock twitch at the sight of his prostrate body, eyes staring and waiting. Wordlessly, I climb over to him, moving to rest atop his body, chest aligned and his skin is burning. He pulls me down impatiently, tongue diving into my mouth before our lips even touch. He's impatient now, hands gripping the skin of my back as his hips thrust against mine, rubbing his arousal against mine.

It's a frenzy of motion, mouths and teeth crashing against each other, hips rolling together with each new wave of pleasure and hands grabbing anything, trying to find solid ground. Naruto breaks his mouth from mine, burying his face into my shoulder and trying to still himself. I can feel him shuddering with the effort to rein in his body, calm the frantic movements of his hips and the lust burning through him. I know he's doing this because I'm trying to do the same thing. Wordlessly, he grasps my hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth, eyes fixed on me and mouth open, breath hot against my skin. Slowly, he flicks his tongue over my index finger suggestively and I can feel my stomach tense. Eyes lidded and still gazing at me, he takes my fingers into his mouth, running his tongue over them and coating them in his saliva.

I'm watching him, his mouth around my fingers as his tongue glides over them sensually. Right now, Naruto rivals the sluts on campus for being provocative. My mouth is dry and my cock is rock hard, pressed against his. Letting out a small breath, a slide my now slick fingers from his mouth, still open with a line of saliva hanging between, his blue eyes still fixed on me. "That's good enough," I say, shifting slightly and pressing my knee between his legs, pushing them apart gently but firmly. He's propped himself up slightly, watching as I'm shifting, my hand traveling down him to rest at his entrance. Despite his eagerness, he seems slightly nervous, watching me with his chest heaving, twitching slightly as one of my fingers circles the puckered skin around his hole.

Naruto's eyes are flickering from my face to where my hand lies. He needs to relax. I lean forward and kiss him, gentler than previously but with no less fervor. Now distracted, I quickly slip the first finger inside him. He gasps into my mouth in surprise and stills momentarily. He's unbelievably hot and resisting to me. I kiss him deeply and push deeper inside of him, his body tensing against me. Breaking for a moment I whisper "Relax, it'll get better soon" against his mouth. He nods and I begin trailing kisses down his neck, sucking on his pulse again as I begin to push the second finger in. He groans this time, skin going slightly taught and I can see his teeth clench. I don't stop though, continuing to push deeper inside of him. Considering what's going in after this, I'd like to cause as little problems as possible. He's relaxed slightly, breathing returning to it's frantic pace as my fingers begin a slow rhythm sliding in and out of him.

Suddenly Naruto arches up, mouth wide and a small cry. Grinning, I run my fingers over the small spot again and watch as he goes breathless, jerking against me again and moaning. Finally.

"Oh god, don't stop," Naruto pants, head thrown back and hands clenched against the sheets. Smirking, I thrust my fingers in and out him, hitting his sweet spot occasionally, enjoying as he jerks and moans, momentarily going breathless. I can feel the heady desire building in him just as I can feel it in myself. Enough playing around.

Naruto moans in disapproval as drag my fingers from him, face in a small pout and I shift over him, moving to position myself. He's lying limp below me and, not bothering to waste time, I swiftly bury myself in him. Almost instantly his eyes fly wide, mouth stretched wide in a silent scream, back arching sharply off the bed at the sudden intrusion. I'm trying to keep myself in control, arms shaking slightly. He's impossibly hot, surrounding me in tight heat beyond bliss.

Breathing heavily, Naruto takes a moment to let his body get accustomed to me while I wait for the word. He opens his eyes, face still bearing lines of pain, and nods. Not bothering to be told twice, I slowly pull myself almost entirely out before sliding back into his body. My mouth is open, panting slightly and his hands are clenched in the sheets, face set and eyes closed. I begin to slowly quicken my pace, thrusting deeper and deeper.

With a loud cry fading into a moan, Naruto arches into me, face melting into ecstasy. "Oh fuck," he breathes, as I thrust back into him. I've evidently found his sweet spot again. "More," he says, pushing back against me as I move inside of him.

And suddenly, it's as if a barrier has broken. We become a wild mass of limbs, thrusting and moving against each other frantically, moaning and gasping. Naruto abandoned the sheets to dig his hands into the skin of my back, gripping frantically as I drive into him. I don't know if the moans and gasps I'm hearing are mine or his. I don't know where I end and he begins. It's all one continuous movement of lust, pooling within me and rising in my body. He hooks a leg around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Oh god, harder," Naruto gasps out. His head is thrown back and mouth open in a continuous cry of silent passion. He's pushing against me as fast as I'm thrusting into him, both of us battling to bring the other closer. I'm hitting his sweet spot continuously, aiming for it and driving like mad. He's so hot and tight and good around me and I can feel the coil in the pit of my stomach begin to tighten.

Wanton doesn't even begin to describe him as he thrashes, moans, and whimpers under me. His eyebrows creased over half lidded eyes, Naruto stares up at me, breathing heavy and hot against my face. Our bodies are hot and slick against each other and we're both close. With a grunt I bury my face in his shoulder and drive hard as I can into him.

"God Sasuke," Naruto chokes out, his arms clenched around me as we move in frantic animalistic rhythm. I'm getting close. "I'm so close," he moans into my ear. His voice is low, husky like mine was and supple as well, sending hot bolts straight to the coil in my stomach. "Oh god, fuck." I don't know if he's making sense anymore. I don't care. I'm lost in the heat and flooding thrill of sex. I grunt into his skin, breathing heavily.

With a sudden yell of "Fuck!" Naruto's walls clamp down around me, squeezing my cock ruthlessly and I'm coming, more than I thought I could, inside of him, hot, tight, and addictive. He's gone stiff in my arms, throat giving out choked sounds and moans. I continue to thrust into him, coming hard and fast. I've tipped over the edge and I'm soaring, falling, weightless and it's ecstasy, thrumming through every pore of my body. Unimaginable as I ride out my orgasm, buried deep inside him, face buried in his shoulder as he shudders under me.

I don't know how long it's been when I finally come back from orgasmic bliss. Still panting, I raise my head and look at him. Naruto is lying, chest still heaving and eyes closed beneath me and looks the epitome of post coital bliss. His eyes crack open and meet mine, clear blue shining as he smiles, those white teeth flashing. He swallows and drags his hand from my back, my skin extra sensitive, and pushes his fingers through his hair, dragging it away from his face.

With a groan, I pull myself from him, cum dribbling out as my cock leaves him. Naruto moans as I let myself lie on top of him. I can feel his spunk covering his and my chests, a glutinous mess soon to cement us together. My body is still recovering from the intensity of fucking and my arms and legs feel weak as I push myself off of him and roll to the side. The sweat covering my skin begins to cool and Naruto's cum is smeared across my chest.

Naruto's blue eyes watch me silently as I push myself up on tired legs and get out of bed, standing and walking around the room. I can hear his breath calming and the rustles of the sheets as he moves. I turn to look at him, half propped in bed, facing me, tan body bare and shining in the light shining through the blinds from the street light outside. He's waiting for me to do something, indicate as to whether I'm leaving him after fucking him or something else.

"Do you have any tissues?" I ask when I find none. When he says nothing, I glance over at him from my position next to his desk. Still propped on the overlarge bed, Naruto's face has relaxed somewhat, and he gets up after a moment, wincing slightly as he shifts his hips and pads over to his closet. While he's digging through it, I can't keep my eyes from roving up and down his body. Sure, lying in bed with him completely naked under me is one thing, his exposed backside directly in front of me is another. Whole new point of view. I can see a stream of my cum that's leaked from his ass thats dripped down his leg. As he turns to me, I can see the numerous bite and teeth marks adorning his neck and torso, a particularly large hicky on the side of his neck.

Grinning to himself, Naruto grabs a tissue or two from the box in his hand, quickly cleaning himself off before placing the box on the desk next to me. When I don't move, still just watching the movements of his hands he laughs softly and walks up to me, dragging the tissue down and across my chest, removing the mess as we stand barely a foot apart. Job finished, he tosses the tissue in the practically full trash can and looks up at me.

"I was right," Naruto says, still grinning. I raise an eyebrow. "Absolutely wild and fantastic in bed." Both of my eyebrows shoot up and I say nothing for a second before smirking at him.

"Hn." Technically it isn't a word, but so far in my life, it's worked pretty well for a response. Naruto smiles and, without hesitation, leans forward and kisses me, eyes closing and lips soft and bruised. When he pulls away I'm surprised to find myself opening my eyes, wanting him back. Flashing me one of his brilliant smiles, he leans around me, closes the computer, and walks over to the bed. I just watch him as he begins to settle himself into the sheets and the thrown blankets. He pauses and looks over at me.

"I told you," Naruto says, grinning. "You can sleep here." I don't need any more encouragement and a moment later, after I've dropped myself into bed along side him, he rolls over to face me. I can see the exhaustion beginning to set in for him and feel it settling along my body as well, sinking into my muscles and bones.

Naruto leans to me and gives me a swift kiss. "Goodnight boyfriend."

It's just for tonight.

We're not really friends, but we are something, and maybe not just for tonight.

Naruto is watching me, smile faint on his lips as he slips toward sleep. For once I don't care and I reach out and pull hims towards me, wrapping him in my arms. His eyes fly open and he stares at me for a moment before smiling and placing his arms around me. "Hn," I grunt, closing my eyes. Naruto chuckles quietly, nestling into my chest.

Tonight, I'm his boyfriend, so why not.

A/N: I know some of you might be mad that I'm not putting up another chapter of THO or To Dance but I needed to do something different and this idea has been gnawing at me for a few months now and I've been putting it off. This is my first time writing smut so please excuse my ineptitude! I'll be returning to work on To Dance and THO very soon, fear not. I just needed to get something out that didn't require much thought or dedication.


End file.
